Pound Puppies Generation Gap: A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. When Madame Pickypuss' friend Cuddlesworth goes missing, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens seek out a masked Chihuahua seen in a TV commercial, only to find themselves drawn into a lucha wrestling match. Contains several nods to the movie Nacho Libre.
1. Cuddlesworth is Missing!

**This is a collab that brave kid and I worked on a little while ago(He had the initial idea and I wrote the script) which is the fifth in a series he and I will be working together on in the future, in which the characters from the 2010 series stand on their hind legs, wear human clothes, and talk to humans as the characters in the 1986 series did(Pictures of the characters from this story, as well as, for fun, a pic of Niblet picturing himself getting shaved, are also now available at my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog). Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a lovely day in New York City. Inside Dot's Puppy Pound, the Super Secret Pup Club are watching a Mexican wrestling match on TV. "Go! Put him in an arm lock!" Rebound exclaims. "Get him in a head lock!" Cupcake yells. "Give him a pile driver!" Patches cries.

At that moment, Lucky and Cookie walk in. "What are you kids watching?" Cookie inquires.

"It's a Lucha match." Patches replies.

"Yeah, Mexican wrestling." Rebound adds.

"This match is really great." Cupcake states.

Lucky and Cookie share a chuckle. "Ohh, those kids! They are so cute!" Cookie says.

"Yeah," Lucky replies. He turns to the kids. "Now, I assume that you kids know that wrestling's fake?"

The pups look up at him skeptically. "Wrestling's fake? Are you sure?"

But before Lucky can elaborate on this matter, the doorbell rings; immediately, all of the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens scramble for it. "I'll get it!" Squirt exclaims. "No, I'll get it!" shouts Kugel. "No, no, I'll get it!" Niblet yells, as the other dogs and cats virtually trample him to get to the door. Lucky finally reaches and answers the door. "Aw, rats," Niblet grumbles. "I never get t'get it."

Upon opening the door, Lucky is greeted by a furry white Persian cat wearing a pink silk gown, a matching bow in her hair, a pearl necklace, and a pair of gold earrings. "Hello, friend," she greets him politely. "Might this be Dot's Puppy Pound?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lucky replies. "How may we help you?"

"Well, my name is Madame Pickypuss(1), and my friend Cuddlesworth P. Wigglebottom(1) has gone missing." She hands the group a photo of a Chihuahua who looks very much like Squirt, except for wearing a dark blue tuxedo, matching pants, a red bowtie, and a monocle over his left eye.

Squirt looks at the picture disdainfully. "Hey, did someone just duplicate me? That's copyright infringement!"

"Cuddlesworth has gone missing several times before, but our owner has always been able to find him easily enough," Pickypuss continues. "But now, neither of us knows where he's gotten to, and our owner's very worried."

A concerned look crosses Tiny's face. "Really? That's terrible!"

Well, don't worry, Miss," Cookie says reassuringly. "We'll find him and bring him back safely."

Pickypuss' face lights up. "Oh, thank you! This means so much to my owner and me."

(1)They both originally appeared in the episode, "The Prince and the Pupper."


	2. The Mysterious Masked Dog

The Pup Club return to their wrestling match on TV. "Gee, I wonder where Cuddlesworth coulda' gone." Patches muses.

"Don't know," Rebound replies. "Wish we could find a clue of some sort..."

As the show goes to a commercial break, an image of a Chihuahua in a blue and green Lucha mask, matching tights, and a glossy green cape appears on the screen. "Hola, amigos y amigas!" he exclaims. "I am Lucha Grande, here to tell you about the great meal deals at Mucho Grande Taco this month."

The pups' eyes grow wide. "Say, that looks an awful lot like..."

"Our Muy Grande Taco platter, with your choice of two tacos or burritos with red or green chile, and a side of rice and beans," Lucha Grande elaborates from the screen. "Our DIY Fajita platter with three jumbo flour tortillas and the fillings of your choosing, and our Extreme Enchilada platter, with two enchiladas covered in our special Muy Caliente sauce, with a side of our special spicy cheese nachos. And for dessert, we have our special fried ice cream sundae, and apple empanadas. Mucho Grande Taco, the best meal deals this side of the border."

"That's gotta be him!" Cupcake hops up and down excitedly. "That's gotta be Cuddlesworth in disguise!"

Pickypuss stares at the screen intently. "Honestly, that DOES look an awful lot like Cuddlesworth! I'm certain it must be him."

Niblet licks his lips hungrily. "Well, I dunno fer sure, but one thing I am sure of is that th' food looks real tasty-like. Can we go there fer lunch, Lucky?"

"First things first, Niblet," a determined Lucky replies. "We'll have to pinpoint the location of this restaurant. Strudel, that's where you come in."

"With pleasure, Lucky." The Dachshund traipses over to a nearby computer and types in the address; within moments, a map showing the restaurant's location appears on the computer screen. "It's located on the corner of Rose Street and Quackenbush Lane."

"Thanks, Strudel." Lucky then turns to the group. "Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!"

"Yeah!" the group cheers as they hurry off.

"Poor Cuddlesworth," thinks Pickypuss. "I surely hope he doesn't have amnesia or some such..."

Little does the group know, however, that things weren't to be smooth sailing for long. Down the street from the pound, in the prisonlike pound Shelter 13, the villainous Milton Feltwaddle's nephew Morton has been watching the group's every move. "Look, Uncle Milton," he says while motioning toward the window. "Those goofy dogs and cats are goin' into town."

Feltwaddle traipses toward the window. "Hmm, how very interesting."

"I thought I heard 'em say something about goin' to that Lucha restaurant in the middle of town." Morton adds.

A sly grin spreads across Feltwaddle's face. "Ahh yes, how very, _very_ interesting indeed! I may jus have a little surprise in store for them." He punctuates his sentence with an evil chuckle.


	3. Let's You and Them Fight

The dogs and cats arrive at the restaurant. "This must be the place." Lucky states, upon which the group traipses inside. Upon entering the main room, Lucky spies a door marked, "Authorized Personnel Only!"

"This must be where they're keeping Cuddlesworth," Lucky whispers. "Let's go, guys."

Unfortunately, they don't get far before they hear a voice call, "Hey, can't you dogs read?"

"Dogs?" Niblet quickly looks around him. "What dogs?"

The group looks up to see the restaurant manager standing over them. "No one's allowed back there, especially not dogs or cats, so get out an' stay out!"

The group leaves in a hurry. "Well, if that guy weren't unhospitable." Squirt grumbles.

"Now how will we save Cuddlesworth?" says a concerned Cupcake.

"Don't worry, guys," Lucky reassures them. "We'll figure out a way to get back in there." A thoughtful look them crosses his face. "In fact, I think I may have an idea! Follow me, please." The group then hurry back toward the pound.

After a moment or two, the dogs and cats return to the restaurant, dressed in Lucha costumes. "It was a clever idea t'have us go in disguise, Lucky." Squeak whispers.

"Say," Niblet whispers. "After we do this, can we get some a'that yummy food fer lunch?"

"Honestly, Niblet," Cookie whispers indignantly. "Don't you ever think about anything but food?"

"Well, nope, sometimes I think a'dessert." the big sheepdog replies. Cookie's only response is a disdainful glare.

As they enter the restaurant, they're met by the manager again. "Say, who might you be?"

"Who are those masked dogs and cats?" remarks the guy behind the counter.

Thinking quickly, Lucky replies, "Well, we were hired by your boss to help Lucha Grande out with advertising."

"Might we see him for a moment?" inquires Strudel.

The manager smiles. "Why, of course! By all means, the more mascots the merrier!" He motions toward the authorized personnel room. "He's right through that door."

"Thank you, sir." Lucky replies, upon which the group heads toward the door. Lucky gives a small, nonchalant smile. His plan had worked!

No sooner do they reach the door, however, than two large burly dogs, one a pitbull and the other a Rottweiler, both wearing wrestling outfits, muscle in front of them. "One side, twerps." snarls the pitbull, whose costume has the word, "Crusher" on the front.

An indignant look crosses Cookie's face. "Hey, who do you two think you are?"

"Heh," the Rottweiler, whose costume has the word, "Grinder" on the front, laughs rudely. "Better question might be who do you mutts think you are?"

"I'll tell you who they are," comes a mysterious voice from behind them, upon which the dogs and cats whip around to see Lucha Grande standing beside them. "They are great luchadores, such as we ourselves!"

"Luchadores? Them?" Crusher sneers.

"Why I bet they couldn't wrestle their way out of a paper bag!" Grinder adds.

"Nonsense! Can you not see their outfits? These are only the outfits of true luchadores, as you yourselves should truly know."

"Boy, Cuddlesworth's really lost it," Squirt whispers to Fluffy. "He really thinks he's a luchadore."

"Yeah," Fluffy whispers in response. "Maybe Pickypuss was right in assuming that he had amnesia."

Sly grins cross the evil dogs faces. "So, you guys think you're real luchadores, do ya? Well, if you're really so sure, then we challenge the two of you to a wrestling match tomorrow afternoon." They motion toward Lucky and Niblet. "And don't be late, neither!"

"We accept your challenge." replies a determined Lucky.

Niblet, however, has a much different reaction to this. "Uh oh. *GULP!*"

"Excellent." the two evil dogs then leave.

"Lucky, what were you thinking?" Cookie says. "We can't possibly take on those big bruisers!"

"Don't worry, Cookie," Lucky replies. "I have everything planned out, save for one minor detail."

"Cool!" Cupcake says excitedly.

"What kinda' lucha techniques are y'gonna use on 'em?" asks Patches.

Lucky's face turns red. "Well, uhm, see, that was the part I hadn't figured out yet."

"Ah, do not worry," Lucha Grande replies confidently. "I shall teach both of you everything that I now about the art of lucha." Lucky and Niblet exchange incredulous looks with each other.


	4. Training Wrecks

Lucha Grande joins the group back at the pound. "I shall now teach the two of you some of the finer points of lucha wrestling."

"Say," Niblet pipes up. "Would eatin' a eagle's egg help?(1)"

"Eagle's egg?" echoes a perplexed Lucky.

"I thought I remembered hearin' somewhere that eatin' a eagle's egg makes ya super-duper strong." Niblet replies. The others just look at him oddly.

"Hmm," muses Strudel, who's sitting nearby, reading a book entitled, "The Ins and Outs of Mexican Wrestling." "It says here that there are such challenges as mask vs. mask matches and hair vs. hair matches in lucha wrestling, in which the losing wrestler either leaves their mask behind, or has their head shaved."

Upon envisioning having all of his long shaggy fur sheared off, Niblet winces. "Ooh, not good. A bald sheepdog ain't a pretty sight."

"Now, let us proceed with the training," Lucha Grande leads Lucky and Niblet outside to the yard, where they observe a large slingshot and a target. "First challenge: Aim." Lucha Grande states. He hands Niblet a casaba melon. "Simply shoot this casaba at the bullseye to improve your coordination."

"Sure thing." the big sheepdog replies. He flings several casabas at the target, but unfortunately he misses several times, hitting Lucky instead. Finally, after several tries he finally hits the bullseye. "All right, I finally gots it!(2)"

"I'm so happy for you." a casaba-splattered Lucky grumbles under his breath.

Lucha Grande then leads them out into a field. ""Now for your second challenge: Speed." He motions toward a dirt road ahead of them. "Run down this road and back, and I shall calculate your speed level."

"I still wonder if eatin' a eagle's egg would help." Niblet states. Lucky just looks at him oddly.

Lucha Grande takes a stopwatch out of his pocket. "Ready and...GO!" He presses the button, upon which Lucky and Niblet dash off down the road. As they hurry down the road, Niblet runs through a clothesline filled with laundry and gets a red towel wrapped around his arm. They then run through a large farmyard where a bull is residing; when the bull sees the red towel waving in the wind, he roars and rampages after the two dogs. "Uh oh..." says a concerned Lucky, looking behind him(3).

The dogs quickly scramble up a tree with the bull in hot pursuit. From the corner of his eye, Lucky observes Niblet tying on a pair of running shoes. "Uhm, say Niblet," he inquires. "Why are you putting on those shoes?"

"I'm gonna try t' outrun him."

A shocked look crosses Lucky's face. "Niblet, what are you doing? You can't outrun a bull!"

"I don't gotta outrun th' bull, I jus' gotta outrun you"

Much to their relief, the bull leaves shortly thereafter. Lucky mops his brow, "Pfew." then he and Niblet carefully climb back down. Unfortunately, they hadn't noticed a beehive on one of the branches next to them, and they end up knocking it down. A swarm of angry bees spills out of the hive en masse as the two dogs reach the ground(4). Lucky and Niblet take to their heels once again, rushing down the road in the opposite direction; they finally take refuge in a pond right by the starting point, upon which the bees leave.

As a sodden Lucky and Niblet crawl out of the pond, Lucha Grande approaches them. "Twelve minutes, forty-five seconds. Not bad."

"Boy, is this bittersweet." Lucky, who has a frog sitting on his head groans.

Lucha Grande then leads Lucky and Niblet inside to the exercise room. "Now for your final challenge: Strength." The Chihuahua motions toward a large set of weights n the middle of the room. "Simply lift these weights to improve your strength."

"How hard could that be?" Lucky strolls over and picks up the weights, finding them a bit to heavy to lift at first. After some expended effort he finally manages to lift the weights. His victory, unfortunately, is short lived, because shortly thereafter, he ends up crashing through the floor.

"Say, where did Lucky go" Lucha Grande looks around him in perplexity.

"In da basement." Niblet replies.

"But, this building doesn't have a basement."

"It does now." Niblet replies.

"I'll be owing Dot a new floor for this room." Lucky groans.

The other dogs and cats are sitting in the main room when Lucha Grande enters with Niblet and a very worse-for-wear Lucky. "Goodness, what's happened to you, Lucky?" inquires a concerned Strudel.

"Lucha Grande's intense training session happened to me." Lucky groans.

"Well, whatever the case," Lucha Grande notes. "These two have passed their training session, and are now more than ready for their big match against Crusher and Grinder tomorrow."

Niblet hops up and claps his paws. "Oh boy, this is gonna be SO fantabulous!"

"Can't wait." Lucky grumbles.

(1)A reference to the movie Nacho Libre, in which Nacho eats an eagle's egg in order to have the strength of an eagle.

(2)A reference to a moment from Nacho Libre when a guy flings a melon at Nacho via a slingshot.

(3)A reference to a moment from Nacho Libre when Nacho is chased, then tossed, by a bull.

(4)A reference to a moment from Nacho Libre when Nacho throws a beehive at a guy and they both end up having to run for their lives.


	5. The Match is on!

he Puppies and Kittens gather in the local wrestling arena in the heart of town. They watch as a cat wearing a ring announcer's outfit steps into the ring. "Pups and pupettes, welcome to the match of the century!" he exclaims into a microphone. Upon this, the two evil dogs enter the ring. "In this corner, weighing in at a collective total of 745 pounds, and with a collective IQ of 7, the champions, Crusher and Grinder!"

The dogs and cats boo loudly. "Boo! Get out of the ring, you dorks!" Patches exclaims. He then turns around to see Rebound and Cupcake looking at him oddly. The Damatian pup blushes, "Oh. Hi."

"And in this corner," the announcer continues, as Lucky and Niblet enter the ring. "Weighing in at a collective total of-"

"Hey!" Niblet cuts him off sharply.

"Uhm, certainly much less than their opponents, and with a collective IQ of-"

"Do you mind?" Niblet exclaims again.

"Uhm, certainly much MORE than their opponents, the challengers, B-b-b-b.(1)"

Perplexed, the group turns toward the ring, observing that Patches had just sneaked in and flipped the announcer's lips. The announcer clears his throat, "Ah, ahem, as I was saying, the challengers, B-b-b-b-b." Patches flips his lips again. The announcer gives the Dalmatian pup a disdainful look. "Young man, would you mind taking your seat, please?"

Patches blushes again as he returns to his seat. "I just couldn't resist."

"The challengers, Lucky and Niblet!" the announcer finally exclaims. "When they hear the bell, our contestants shall meet each other in the ring, so let's get ready to RRUUUMMMBLLLLEEE!"

"Please, be careful, you guys!" the concerned Pup Club calls to them as the announcer leaves.

"Don't worry, kids," Lucky replies confidently, as he turns to them. "After all, wrestling IS fake."

He was soon about to regret this, however, because soon after he had said this, he hears growling behind him and whips around to see the evil dogs glowering over him. "Y'think wrestin's fake, do ya?" Crushers growls angrily. Lucky gulps and sweats nervously. "Well, when we're done wit' you, yer gonna see how fake it really is!" Grinder snarls.

"Mama..." Lucky shudders.

"Do not be worrying, hombres," comes a voice from behind them. Lucky and Niblet look down to see Lucha Grande standing by the ringside. "I shall be right here to assist you in this bout."

"Lovely...Just lovely..." Lucky mumbles under his breath.

"Huh boy," Squeak whispers to Cookie. "This match's sure gonna be interestin'!" Cookie nods in agreement.

The bell rings; Lucky and Niblet huddle in a corner of the ring, "Now, let's discuss some strategies," Lucky whispers. "We could start by giving them team pile driver, then a team superstar elbow, then finish with a-" Lucky suddenly becomes aware that Squirt is huddling with them. "Squirt, what are you doing here?(2)"

"Jus', uh, seein' if you guys need some help." the Chihuahua replies sheepishly.

Cookie groans and face-paws. "Oh, for gosh sakes."

After Squirt has left, the two evil dogs charge at Lucky and Niblet; Grinder grabs Lucky by the arms, and Crusher gets ready to sock him. Thinking quickly, Lucky ducks out of the way, causing Crusher to wallop Grinder in the snout. The pitbull gasps, "Ohmigosh, Grinder, are you okay?(3)"

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy." the Rottweiler groans, before collapsing to the ground.

"He's fine." Cupcake whispers to Rebound.

Niblet, who's standing by the edge of the ring, is looking around for Lucky, when suddenly the two evil dogs surround him and begin pounding on him. From the corner of his eye, Niblet notices the referee, a small grey Pekingese dog in a suit, walking by. Thinking quickly(Much moreso than he usually does) Niblet quickly slips out and substitutes the referee in his place. "H-hey, what's going on?!" the referee exclaims as the large dogs pummel him(3).

From the audience, Cupcake, who's recording this on a smartphone, gives a giggle. "Oh, _this_ is going straight on Youtube!"

"Get 'im! Put 'im in a headlock!" yells Patches, who's facing away from the ring. "Give 'im a piledriver!"

"But, Patches," says a perplexed Rebound. "The ring is this way."

"I know," the Dalmatian pup replies. "I was jus' talkin' to those two guys fightin' by the snack bar." Rebound just looks at him oddly.

Back in the ring, Lucky is about to make a move, when he's quickly grabbed by Grinder. "NOW you'll se how fake wrestlin' really is, twerp! He gives Lucky a giant swing and tosses him into the ring ropes. Thinking quickly, Lucky quickly turns around so his feet are against the wires, and, with his right fist poised, lets the wires go, and zings back toward the evil dogs. "Uh-" Crusher begins. "-Oh." Grinder finishes.

WHAM! Lucky wallops them right square in the snouts, knocking them flat(4).

The evil dogs dazedly climb to their feet. "All right, enough fun 'n games," They quickly pounce on Lucky and Niblet and pile on top of them. "Dog pile on the Pound Puppies!" Lucky and Niblet then quickly slip out from under them and begin hopping on them, trilling, "Dog pile on the Pound Puppies, dog pile on the Pound Puppies!"(5)

"Hey!" "Stop!" the evil dogs exclaim.

"Dog pile on the Pound Puppies, dog pile on the Pound Puppies!" Lucky and Niblet repeat.

"Heh heh," Squeak whispers to Cookie. "I knew this match would be interesting." Cookie smiles and nods in agreement.

(1)This once happened in a real-life lucha match; a wrestler named Halloween was announcing a wrestler named Extreme Tiger when another wrestler sneaked up behind him and flipped his lips.

(2)A move commonly done by real life wrestler La Parka.

(3)Things like these have happened in real life wrestling matches.

(4)Bugs Bunny did something similar to this in, "Rabbit Punch."

(5)Bugs Bunny once did this in, "A Hare Grows in Manhattan."


	6. For the Win

The evil dogs quickly crawl away; from the corner of his eye, Crusher spots a can of floor wax sitting on the ground nearby. He quikly snatches it up and pours it out onto the mat. "Now we'll show YOU, wiseguys!"

The evil dogs then rush toward the two good guys, but stop short when they observe them skating around on the now-slick mat. Lucky careens by and boxes Crusher in the snout, then Niblet slides by and gives Grinder a clothesline. Lucky then proceeds to slide by and punch Grinder multiple times while spinning in place, then Niblet careens by and bodyslams Crusher over(1).

"Good going, hombres!" Lucha Grande cheers from ringside. "You'll defeat these banditos for sure!"

Unfortunately for him, the two evil dogs had suddenly become aware of Lucha Grande's presence and look over a him with nasty sneers. "Well, looky here," Grinder sneers. "This runt's been coachin' 'em all dis time!"

Crusher quickly snatches the surprised Chihuahua up. "We got ways a'dealin' wit' meddlers like you!" He then begins rapidly rocking Lucha Grande like a baby, then tosses him to Grinder, "And a-WHOOPS the baby!"(2) Grinder then begins rapidly rocking the Chihuahua, then tosses him back to Crusher. "And a-WHOOPS the baby!"

The other dogs and cats watch angrily from the audience. "Hey, that's just fighting dirty!" Ace exclaims. Little did they know, however, that not all parties were unhappy with this, for on the other side of the audience, Feltwaddle, who had been the one who hired the two evil dogs, grins nastily at these goings-on. "Yes, yes," he snickers. "Get him!"

"Hey," Lucky objects. "Stop that, you two!"

Crusher grins slyly. "Oh, we'll stop somethin', all right!"

"Yeah," Grinder adds. "His wrestlin' career!" And upon this, he quickly pulls off Lucha Grande's mask!

The Puppies and Kittens gasp, then look on in perplexity; Lucha Grande's identity is revealed to be a black Chihuahua with a brown snout. "Hey," Niblet remarks. "He's not Cuddlesworth!"

"Cuddlesworth? No," the possibly more perplexed Chihuahua replies. "My name is Antonio, and the restaurant hires me to advertise for them. The truth is...I'm not a real luchadore, I've only seen matches on TV."

"But you helped us so much with our training, and with this match!" Lucky replies consolingly(Kindly not mentioning how rough the training had been).

"Sounds like a real luchadore ta me." Niblet adds.

Antonio smiles contentedly. "Gee...thanks, you guys."

Unfortunately, while they weren't looking, the two evil dogs had climbed up on the turnbuckles, ready to pounce on the little Chihuahua. "_NOW_ we gotcha, runt!" They then leap off; thinking quickly, Antonio zips out of the way, causing the evil dogs to bump heads and collapse onto the mat, unconscious, upon which Lucky and Niblet pin them. Antonio then hops on top and strikes a victory pose. The referee(Very cautiously!) steps back into the ring, "One...two..three...you're out! Da winnahs an' new champeens, Lucky an' Niblet!"

The Puppies and Kittens all cheer wildly; the Pup Club merrily hop up and down.

"Drats, foiled again." Feltwadde grumbles.

(1)Bugs Bunny once did this in, "Rabbit Punch."

(2)This once happened to a mini wrestler in a real life lucha match.

(3)He originally appeared in the episode, "Hot Dawg."


	7. But, Where's Cuddlesworth?

After they've seen Antonio back home, The Puppies, Kittens, and a still very concerned Pickypuss return to the pound. "Poor Cuddlesworth," she says. "He could be lost in a dark alley, or wandering the streets, or worse, he could have gotten caught by a dogcatcher! Oh dear, if only we had some clue to his whereabouts."

No sooner do they enter the room, however, than Pickypuss gives a delighted gasp. There was Cuddlesworth, sitting in an easy chair in the main room! "Hello, friends." he greets them politely.

Pickypuss rushes up to her friend and embraces him in a big hug. "Cuddlesworth! Ohh, I'm so glad you're here and safe! Where had you been?"

"Well, I had gotten lost while making my way back home; fortunately, Dot found me, and brought me back here."

"Well, you're never gonna believe what happened," Niblet suddenly pipes up. "We mistook somebody else fer you, an' took part in this wrestlin' match, an'-"

"NIBLET!" the others exclaim disdainfully.

The big sheepdog blushes. "Ooh, jus' kiddin'."

"Well, we'd best be returning home, lest our owner worry," Cuddlesworth says. "Goodbye, friends."

"Goodbye, dears," Pickypuss says. "Thank you all for all of your help." She and Cuddlesworth politely wave goodbye as they leave.

"Goodbye," the Puppies and Kittens reply, waving to them as they go. "Please stay safe and good luck to you!"

After the two rich pets had left, the Pup Club turn to Lucky. "So, what'cha think, Lucky? Do y'suppose wrestling's real or fake?"

"Real," Lucky replies dolefully. "Definitely real."

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak-Michael Rapaport

Rebound-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches-Jessica DiCicco

Milton Feltwaddle-Jim Parsons

Morton Feltwaddle/Grinder/Ring Announcer-Jeff Bennett

Crusher/Referee-Frank Welker

Madame Pickypuss-Tress MacNeille

Cuddlesworth P. Wigglebottom/Restaurant Owner-Ted Biaselli

Guy Behind Counter-Rob Paulsen

Lucha Grande(A.K.A. Antonio)-Carlos Alazraqui


End file.
